


Paradise

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Patrick and David appreciate each other.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Paradise

There are times when Patrick can’t look away from the smile that dances on the horizon of David’s lips, when he can’t help but move forward and press his own against them. There are times when David’s talking and Patrick’s listening, but all he can think about is how paradise plays on David’s fingertips, how his skin feels like heaven and his arms hold him hostage to a promise he cannot wait to fulfill. And there are times when they’re doing nothing at all, but it’s everything in the world, and they can lose themselves in the empty air around them, whether looking into one another’s eyes or falling asleep in one another’s arms or at opposite ends of the room until, inevitably, their bodies find each other and the day turns to night while they while away the minutes in whatever way comes naturally in the moment.

In the morning, Patrick watches the sun peek through the window and shower David’s body in light. He’s golden, the way Patrick imagines he has always been, the way Patrick imagines he was carved and created in his original form, a man too beautiful to be human, too human to be his. And he’ll reach over and wake David gently with a kiss to his cheek, to his temple, to his shoulder. He loves to be the first thing David sees, and he loves even more to be the one that David wraps up in his arms and pulls back down into the bed, the one he kisses sleepily and the one against whose lips he smiles. He loves that David is always ready for him, the way David admires and respects him, the way he makes Patrick feel like he’s worthy of respect at all. That after years of façade, he is finally himself, and David loves the man he is.

And he loves to be loved the way David loves him, which is fearlessly and openly and softly. It’s a swift current of emotion that wraps Patrick up and carries him in, and Patrick lives for the moments that swell and overtake him until he’s drowning in it, until he’s ready to get lost in the sea of it, shipwrecked in the middle of it, no life rafts, no rescue boats. The way David sees him, the way he doesn’t buy the vanilla candles anymore because Patrick doesn’t like them or the way he learned how to scramble eggs so that he could make his birthday breakfast or that time he stayed up all night long because Patrick had work to do and David didn’t want to go to bed without him.

And at the end of the day, it’s David and Patrick and a warm bed and wandering hands and eager lips. And it’s a celebration of their love every night with their bodies tangled up in each other and their minds focused on closing any space between them. It’s Patrick holding David’s face in his hands while their lips brush gently together and their bodies dance the rhythm of their desire. It’s the way David holds him, they way he holds David, and it’s gasps and whispers and breaths of praise and a celebration of something Patrick only recently discovered existed. It’s his safe place, his safe person, the one soul on earth that allows Patrick to feel truly free.


End file.
